Jacob's Breakfast
by where-wolf-kit
Summary: Jacob enjoys eggs in bed. lemon


I woke up to the sound of someone pounding on the door. I smile; everyone knocks on the door now after what happened last time. I've never seen so many shocked faces before. Oh that was a good day.

I felt movement against my chest and immediately tightened my hold on the feminine body pressed against me.

She giggles, "Jacob, you have to let go, I need to get the door."

I groaned and pulled her even closer.

I felt her soft lips pressing kisses onto my chest moving up toward my neck, making my breathing increase rapidly.

"If you let me go, I'll make your breakfast."

She's such a cheater. She knows I can't resist a good meal...or her.

The pounding on the door gets louder. "Come on Jacob, open up! I know you're in there! If this door isn't opened within the next minute I will break it down!"

My chest rumbles as I growl, damn it Sam. I loosen my grip just enough to let the beautiful woman next to me slip out of my arms. I feel the bed shift as she climbs out of bed and hear the rustle of cloth as pulls some cloths on. Her feet pad softly out of the room, down the hall to the front door. The lock clicks and the hinges squeak as she opens the door.

"Hello daddy," says a sweet voice.

"Good afternoon my Lily flower."

Afternoon, what? I roll over and crack my eyes open to peak at the clock sitting on the night stand. 1:35 it blinks at me, crap, no wonder Sam was trying to break down my door with his pounding. I was supposed to go to a pack meeting an hour ago. O well, I had a busy night; it's not surprising that I slept in.

"Jacob is still sleeping, he had a long night," the sweet voice of my angle says.

Sam sounds aggravated, "What are you talking about? I gave him the night off, telling him to relax."

A huge grin crosses my face. Oh I relaxed alright.

Theirs a quite pause then my Lily says, "Well I promised Jacob breakfast and I'm sure it's the only thing that will get him out of bed. You don't mind waiting do you?" Her tone of voice says he doesn't have a choice.

"Fine," he grumbles and I hear the couch groan as he lowers his weight down onto it.

Lily's feet pad across the floor into the kitchen. The refrigerator opens, containers push against each other as she searches for something. When she finds it she sets in on the counter and closes the door. A cupboard opens and bottles clink together. Something is lifted off the counter and her feet start shuffling across the floor, growing louder as she gets closer. She steps into our room and the door clicks behind her.

"Jacob," she calls in what I can only describe as the sexiest voice I've ever heard.

I open my eyes to see Lily standing at the foot of our bed. My breathing stops and my heart feels like it's pounding up the back of my throat. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen; I see her everyday and she still has this affect on me. I trail my eyes across her body. Her long wavy brown hair is mess and is cascading down to her waist. She's wearing a pair of my boxers, the same pair she tore off me last night in fact. They were rolled up at the waistband to show off her long tanned legs. My eyes moved back up her body to see that she was wearing a tank top that clung to her curves and accented her slightly rounded belly. The sight of her stomach made me smile, my baby was in there. Yes my beautiful wife was pregnant with my child.

I looked up at her face she had a mischievous smile on her face and an evil glint in her eye. I finally noticed what she was holding. In her right hand she had a plate with a carton of eggs on it. In her left hand was a bottle of cooking oil.

"I was thinking that I would like to have some eggs for breakfast. Does that sound good to you Jacob?"

I gulped, was this vixen in my room trying to kill me, what was she thinking? My alpha, her father was right down the hall.

Lily set everything on the nightstand next to my head. She climbed on the bed and threw her leg over my hip so that she was straddling me. All thoughts of the pack and her father flew out of my head. All that matter was that there was a beautiful creature on top of me and I was prepared to give her anything she wanted.

"So what do you say we get you all extra hot so I can make you breakfast."

She leaned down pushing her body against me. She started out by putting soft kisses up my chest. Her tongue poked out and licked across my collar bone giving me goose bumps. She continued to kiss and lick up my neck and behind my ear. She nipped my ear between her teeth sucking on it. My back arched and I moaned loudly. She giggled obviously enjoying what she was doing to me. I decided it was my turn to have a little fun with her.

I ran my large hands up her arms, using one to hold her against me and the other to pull her head down towards mine. I caught her lips in a kiss, licking her bottom lip so that she would open her mouth. I tongues tangled together in a passionate dance. She thread her hands into my hair and pulled sending a shiver up my back. I nipped her bottom lip between my teeth and gave it a gentle tug causing her to moan against my lips. I released her mouth and trailed my lips across her jaw down to her neck. I kissed and nipped at her neck until I found the right spot. I made a swirling pattern with my tongue against the skin of her neck. I could feel her shivering beneath my hands; she was moaning my name against my shoulder.

I ran my hands down her sides grabbing the edges of her tank top and pulled it over her head. I placed a hand on her butt and scooted her farther up my body. My lips left her neck and made their way down her chest. I kissed my way down to the valley between her breasts. I took her left breast in my hand gently kneading it and rolling her nipple between my fingers. I took her other nipple between my teeth nipping at it and swirling my tongue around it. Her fingers found their way back into my hair making me groan. She was now panting heavily against me and arching her back.

She pulled my head back away from her nipple. She looked down at me gasping out, "I think your hot enough now." She leaned over and grabbed the bottle of cooking oil sitting next to my head. She twisted the cap off and poured some onto my chest, making me flinch. It was cold on my boiling skin. She set the bottle back down, then ran her hands across my chest spreading the oil out. My chest started rumbling and I moaned loudly, it felt amazing. The oil almost immediately started to sizzle. Lily reached back over to grab the eggs. She started cracking them and putting them on my chest; one…two… three…four, until all twelve were cooking on my broad chest.

I laid there motionless, not wanting the eggs to slip off me. Lily looked at me smiling and then stood up. She looked like a goddess standing over me. She put her hands at the waistband of her boxers and started to push them down her hips.

"Let's make sure you stay hot Jacob."

The boxers slid the rest of the way down her legs and she kicked them away. I couldn't breath, she was beautiful. She lowered herself onto me and I sank into her. We moaned together as she slid down my length. I wanted so badly to touch her, but I couldn't because of the stupid eggs. She slid herself up and down me digging her nails into my sides. Right when I was on the brink of losing control she stops.

I whimper, "Lily baby, please."

"I love it when you beg Jacob, but I think it's time to flip the eggs."

So she sat on me flipping every egg as slowly as possible. I knew she was torturing me on purpose, so I moved my hips upward in one quick motion. It caught her by surprise and she squeaked. She hurried to finish flipping the eggs.

Finally I could move without worrying about the eggs too much. I grabbed her hips and started to slide her up and down me, while pumping up into her at the same time. She threw her head back and moaned; it was so sexy. I didn't think I could last much longer. I reached down to where our bodies met and rubbed the little bundle of nerves that I found there. I could feel her muscles clenching around me. Her whole body was shaking as she screamed my name. That tipped me over the edge and I let go completely while screaming her name just as loudly.

Neither of us moved we just sat there grinning these huge goofy smiles at each other. She got off me, bending over to pick up one of my shirts. When she put it on it fell down to her knees.

"I think the eggs are done."

She took the eggs off my chest and placed them on the plate she had brought in earlier. When she was finished I pulled her down to kiss her. "I love you my beautiful amazing wife." She smiled at me. "I love you too my sexy husband. Now put some cloths on and come into the living room, my dad is waiting." She took the eggs and walked out of the room.

Crap, I completely forgot about Sam! I could hear Lily in the other room, "Hey Dad, want some eggs?"

"NO, No, no, I do NOT want any eggs!" He sounded horrified. I chuckled, o well, he should have just called.

I got out of bed, put some shorts on that hung low on my hips, and walked out into the living room with a smug smile on my face. Lily was sitting at the table, wearing only my shirt, eating the eggs. Sam was sitting there with a traumatized look on his face staring at the eggs. I walked over to Lily, picked up and egg and ate it. When I looked up Sam was staring at me with wide eyes, he quickly looked away. I laughed and walked over to the sink to wash the oil off my stomach.

"So Sam, what brings you here?"

He just choked, got up, and ran out the door.


End file.
